Entre patos y conejos
by beequeen64
Summary: solo una corta historis de como Vivian Mystery tiene un incidente con la lavadora, mientras su hija e hijastro aprenden a llevarse bien


**MARTIN MISTERY NO ES DE MI PROPIEDAD, SUS DERECHOS ESTAN RESERVADOS PARA SUS CREADORES ORIGINALES MENSIONADOS CON ANTERIORIDAD.**

Esta finc se me ocurrió mientras veía un nuevo anime que me recomendaron, esta súper y si les gusta Martin Mistery imagino que este anime les gustara, no es exactamente la misma trama, pero bueno se llama "Kami- sama Hajimemashita" Su género, es de Comedia, Romance y sobrenatural, en si habla de Dioses, espíritus y Youkai, estos últimos son demonios, les aseguro que se van a enamorar de los personajes en los primeros dos capítulos, la historia no es muy difícil de seguir, ya que los mismos personajes van contando y explicando las circunstancias, si tiene tiempo de pasar a verlo realmente esta súper, son dos temporadas, por ahora no puedo decir en que link pueden encontrarlo ya que no tengo mucho internet, pero realmente si son fanáticos de Martin pudo asegurarles que esta les va a gustar, el capito en el que me inspire es el nuero 5, asi que si pueden verlo hasta ahí, estaría bien, pero les dijo que después de los dos primeros capítulos ya van a estar totalmente dentro de la historia,

Espero disfruten este finc.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Era una mañana hermosa en la casa de los Mistery para la hermosa mujer castaña que recién avía comenzado a vivir ahí junto a su pequeña hija, las cosas parecían no ser tan sencillas, en primer lugar con tener con lidiar con el hijo de su nuevo esposo, el chico podía ser una calamidad, impaciente, incluso con mucha energía, le gustaba pasar el tiempo en el jardín, cazando gusanos y algún que otro animal, algo que le preocupaba bastante, avía muchos tipos de insectos o animales que podrían hacerle daño,

-mama, Martin otra vez está jugando en el lodo- su joven hija, era hermosa, tenia los hermosos ojos jade de su padre, que realmente no le gustaba recordar mucho, era lista y obedecía en todo, ella dio una sonrisa ya que parecía siempre tener que acusar a su nuevo hermano en todo,

-eso no es cierto- el rubio llego de tras de ella lleno de lodo por todos lados, la mujer sonrió ante eso, pero los ojos castaños de el pequeño rubio estaban llenos de lagrimas,

-¿estoces por que estas lleno de lodo?- la castaña más joven cuestiono,

-yo, me caí- dijo el pequeño, Vivian noto un raspón en el brazo del rubio,

-mentiroso- Diana le dijo,

-no soy un mentiroso- Martin comenzó a llorar mas,

-Diana, ¿viste lo que paso?- la mujer le pregunto tranquila,-

-no, yo estaba leyendo-respondió la pequeña, abrazando mas el libro que tenia,

-entonces no debes llamar mentiroso nunca a nadie, si no sabes que es lo que paso- la mujer fue y cargo al rubio,

-bueno Martin te toca baño, antes de tiempo,-

-pero, ya no podre salir al jardín-

-anda, que encontraremos algo divertido que hacer en la casa- Vivian podía sentir que su hija estaba enojada con ella, pero ahora tenía que bañar a Martin y poner antiséptico en su herida antes de que se infectara,

Diana estaba tranquila leyendo su libro en la sala, cuando llego el pequeño rubio a su lado con un pato de peluche, este media medio metro y era muy suave, un regalo de su padre que estaba de viaje, a ella le avía enviado un par de libros muy interesantes,

-¿Qué haces Di?- pregunto inocentemente el chico,

-nada que te importe- ella dijo aun enojada, Martin sintió el desprecio, y se sentó a ver la tele, al principio no le molesto a la castaña, ya que los comerciales eran de volumen bajo,

-he chicos, les traje galletas y algo de jugo de uva- Vivian no vio ningún problema entre los dos, Martin se levanto y tomo algo de galletas y se volvió a acomodar a un lado de su pato, Diana solo siguió leyendo, la mujer salió de la sala, paso un rato y una caricatura comenzó, el volumen de esta era fuerte y comenzó a irritar a Diana,

-Martin bájale el volumen- ella pidió con voz de mando, Martin simplemente no la alcanzo a escuchar, pero la castaña pensó que la ignoraba, ella observo el jugo de uva por un rato, pero sus sentimientos de enojo no disminuían,

Vivian tenía que lavar la ropa, he ir a súper mercado, se había acabado la carne y tenía que preparar la merienda, sus pensamientos se dispersaban en sus deberes cuando,

-haaaa- el llanto de un niño la hiso reaccionar, ella corrió a la sala para ver a Diana con el cable del televisor desconectado en su manos, a un rubio llorando a un lado de un peluche lleno de jugo de uva, que no dejaba de abrazar, se avía llenado también su ropa de él liquido,

-¿Qué paso aquí?- Vivian miro a los dos niños, pero Martin solo comenzó a llorar,

-es que Martin, no quiso bajar el volumen de la tele- dijo la niña,

-no me lo pediste- Martin lloriqueo, - además le echaste jugo a mi pato, mi papa se va a enojar- el pequeño rubio tenía un aire de inocencia que convencía a cualquiera,

-Diana Lonbard, ¿Por qué ensuciaste el peluche de tu hermano? No sabes lo difícil que es quitar el jugo de uva

-no es mi hermano- Diana murmuro, y Vivian instintivamente pregunto,

-¿Qué dijiste?-

-¡QUE EL NO ES MI HERMANO! NO QUIERO SER HERMANA DE AGUIEN TAN ESTUPIDO- a esas palabras su madre se sorprendió,

-¡DIANA LONVARD!- Vivian le grito, pero Martin avía soltado su peluche, y corrió hacia el jardín,

-Martin espera- Vivian le dijo pero pensó que sería lo mejor para que se calmara,

-no sé de donde escuchaste esa palabra, niña pero créeme que estarás castigada una semana,- Vivian recogió el libro en la mesa, la expresión de la niña se quedo estática,

-no vas a poder abrir un libro, nada más que para la escuela, ¿quedo claro?- las palabras de regaño hicieron que Diana se sintiera mal,

\- sí, mama- ella corrió a las escaleras y subió a su cuarto,

-cielos, ¿Qué le estará pasando?- la mujer fue y recogió al ave llena de uva, tenía que dejarlo en la lavadora y ver a donde había ido el rubio, puso al pato en la lavadora, y encendió el botón, y salió al patio, y miro a todos lados,

-¡Martin!- ella lo llamo, fue cuando noto un bulto entre los rosales, y el dilema del lodo otra vez, ella se acerco y le puso la mano en su espalda el volteo exaltado, logrando unos rasguños de las espinas en su cara,

-¿estás bien?- la mujer lo saco cuidadosamente de entre las ramas,

-yo, lo siento, no quería hacer enojara a Di- dijo entre sañosos,

-ven, debemos darte otro baño,- la mujer le sonrió, Martin oculto su rostro en el cuello de la mujer, no tenían mucho tiempo, que ellas avían llegado a vivir con él, era menos solitario, casi siempre estaba pasando las noches entre su tía o abuelos, el estaba mas conforme en casa, ellas eran la respuesta a sus oraciones,

Vivian se divertía ver al pequeño en la bañera, se divertía en el agua, con un sinfín de juguetes, tal vez era cierto, Gerald amaba demasiado al chico, pero solo lo demostraba dándoles lo que el chico quería, no relámete lo que necesitaba, error de padres, su anterior esposo era igual, solo que el cometió el pequeño error de darle a otra persona lo que a ellas no les daba, los pensamientos de Vivian se desvanecieron al ver a hora,

-Martin, es hora de salir de la bañera,- ella dijo,

-puedo estar otro rato, ples- el chico le dio una sonrisa,

-bien, iré a ver la lavadora y volveré para sacarte, estoy en un minuto- ella salió del baño a el cuarto de lavado, escucho que la lavadora hacia un ruido extraño, y corrió a detenerla, al abrirla sus sospechas fueron hechas realidad, el cuello largo del pato se había atorado en las aspas de la lavadora, y todo el pato estaba esparcido, el relleno blanco era un desastre,

-Demonios- ella dijo empezando a sacar a él peluche por piezas como en una escena de crimen, encontró una bolsa negra, y puso todo el contenido ahí,

-ya lo arreglare después- ella regreso a la bañera y saco al rubio, actuando tan inocentemente como pudo,

El rubio se estaba vistiendo en su cuarto cuando recordó a su peluche, el bajo a la cocina a buscar a la mujer,

-ma…Vivian- el dijo sonrojado,

-Martin, no bajes descalzo,- la castaña reprendió, ella puso un plato de comida enfrente de una niña triste,

-mi pato…- el susurro del pequeño apenas se escuchaba, los nervios de la mujer la estremecieron,

-sigue en la lavadora- Vivian le prestó más atención al niño, se veía con sueño, pero no era tan tarde, apenas iban a dar las seis,

-¿tienes hambre?- ella le ofreció caldo de pollo, pero el solo negó con la cabeza, Martin sintió repentinamente una mano fría en su frente, se sintió extraño,

-Martin, tienes fiebre- dijo la mujer castaña, con algo de preocupación,

-me siento bien- el pequeño dio un bostezo, Vivian lo llevo a la cama, seguida de Diana que parecía preocupada,

-voy, por algo de jarabe, quédate en la cama- Vivian miro a su hija asomarse por la puerta, en cuanto sintió la mira de su madre corrió a su cuarto, la mujer solo suspiro y fue a buscar el frasco, la regresar Martin trataba de levantarse de la cama,

-hijo, debes permanecer en la cama- ella lo cargo y lo acostó otra vez, abrió el frasco y derramo su contenido en una cuchara,

-abre grande- Vivian acerco la cuchara al rubio, el puso cara de desagrado, después de un poco de batalla logro que el rubio tomara la medicina, en eso el teléfono sonó,

-regreso en un rato- ella le sonrió y salió del cuarto, Diana en cuanto bajo las escaleras se escabullo al cuarto del rubio, se subió a la cama, y se arrodillo a un lado de Martin, hubo un silencio largo pero tranquilo,

-me perdonas- ella dijo entregándole uno de sus peluches, era un conejo blanco más pequeño que el pato, pero igual de suave, los ojos de Martin bailaron primero en el peluche y después al rostro de Diana, se veía preocupada,

-gracias, Di- Martin sonrió, el se levanto un poco y abrazo a Diana, la pequeña castaña podía sentir el sobre calor en el cuerpo de el rubio, Diana se sonrojo, era la primera vez que los dos se abrazaban,

-sabes, yo realmente ya no me siento solo, me alegra que estén conmigo- las palabras del rubio actuaron como un picahielos en el corazón de Diana, ella le iba a contestar cuando el rubio simplemente se quedo dormido en sus brazos,

-a mi también me da gusto estará tu lado- ella se dejo caer en la almohada, con los brazos del rubio aun rodeándola, y un pequeño conejo apachurrado entre los dos,

-creo que me agradas, Martin- Diana le dio un suave beso en la frente y se quedo dormida después de un rato,

Vivian se encontraba hablando por teléfono con su esposo,

-bueno, todo va bien, los chicos aun tienen problemas para llevarse bien, pero que esperas de unos chicos de cinco años- la mujer sonrió,

-"bueno, estaré con mi familia pronto, ¿segura que Martin está bien?"- la voz del hombre sonó por el altavoz,

-es solo un resfriado, posiblemente esté mejor en la mañana, hablando de eso, amor no puedes conseguir otro pato igualito al que enviaste hace un mes, yo tuve un incidente con la lavadora-


End file.
